Fuchi
Fuchi is a cannibalistic monster, serial killer and professional model who appears in two of Junji Ito's manga stories Rumors and Fashion Model, where she serves as the main antagonist in both stories. She also appears in a minor role in Voices In The Dark. Personality When Fuchi is in her work zone, as in modeling or acting she is rather stoic and speaks politely to people regardless of her terrifying look but when she attacks, she is undoubtedly sadistic, remorseless and monstrous. She doesn't hesitate to hunt down each of her victims and devour them gleefully. However, she does have mercy ( up to an extent ) when she decides not to eat the scriptwriter Iwasaki ( probably as of yet ) and decided to abduct him instead due to her liking of him and she is also the future wife a demented boy named Souichi. She apparently likes to toy around with her victims. It is shown when she notices Iwasaki going near the river due to his discomfort and fear of her, she immediately stalks and chases him into the woods while giggling. It is also implied that she is narcissistic and views herself above all women and possibly suffers from a superiority complex. Appearance Fuchi is a very slender yet extremely tall and big in stature. She has a bony face with disturbingly sharp features while her lips remain slightly sealed even when she talks, hiding the razor-sharp fangs in her mouth. She often wears ordinary clothing but did wore a bikini when attacking victims in the swamp in Rumors. Biography ''Rumors'' Souichi is snooping around in Sayuri's room and finds one of her fashion magazines. He sneers at her ambition to become a model but, browsing through the magazine, is instantly stricken with the beauty of one of the models featured; and falls in love with her at first sight. Souichi has been trying to get the attention of Midori, the girl he likes, even going so far as to use a voodoo doll to make her boyfriend sick and had to go to hospital. However, she continues to ignore Souichi. Midori and her friend Madoka are very vain about their looks and love to gossip. Rumors soon begin to spread about Souichi including that he rescued children and old ladies, and is the cousin of a famous celebrity. The school begins to hero-worship him but Midori doesn't believe it and discovers that Souichi is spreading the rumors himself. She exposes him to the class, causing everyone to hate him again. Meanwhile, Midori visits her boyfriend, Ootsuka, at the hospital and finds Madoka there at the same time. Midori suspects they are having an affair behind her back. One day, when the kids go into class, they see a lipstick advert pinned to the chalkboard, featuring a terrifying woman who resembles a zombie. One girl recognizes her as a fashion model from magazines and the kids decide that she must be in their village to visit the "Virgin Pool", a local swamp that is reported to make women beautiful if they bathe in it. Shortly after this, another rumor begins to spread that the woman has appeared in alleyways and tried to eat the children who encountered her there. The teacher dismisses the rumor as a version of the "Kuchisake-onna" story - a monster from Japanese folklore with a split/slashed mouth, who appears on street corners. Ootsuka returns to school and the gossip dies down for a while, but soon begins again. This time the rumor is that Madoka has been visiting the Virgin Pool to make herself beautiful. Midori and her friends decide that Madoka must be planning to steal Ootsuka's heart for herself. Midori decides that she must bathe in the swamp if she wants to be beautiful; but discovers that it was a trick by Souichi. He started all the rumors including the story about the model appearing in alleyways and using the swamp, in order to get revenge on Midori for exposing his lies to the class. He views the model as genuinely beautiful and so he believed Midori would fall for the swamp story. Souichi tries to take a picture of Midori in the swamp but to the kids' shock, the woman (Fuchi) from the magazine appears from under the water. She is an enormous giant with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. She decides to eat Souichi for taking her photo without copyright permission, and advances on him while Midori runs away. ''Fashion Model'' Iwasaki, a scriptwriter, has a premonition that something bad is about to happen. He browses through a magazine and is shocked by the horrifying appearance of one of the models featured. He begins to have nightmares about her and is haunted by the image of her face, which becomes more and more monstrous each time. On the advice of a friend he tries to get a copy of the magazine and see if she's really as bad as he imagined; but the magazine has already been replaced with the newest issue. Iwasaki and his friends are working on a new indie film and decide to audition for the female lead, as they can't find a high school girl attractive enough. As they start to go through the casting pictures, Iwasaki begins to have a sense of dread again. Sure enough, the last picture is of the woman he saw in the magazine. Even though she looks like a monster, the others decide to hire her for another role because as a professional model she will raise the profile of their movie. The film crew meets Tamae Mori, a beautiful girl they have chosen to play the lead; and the model, who introduces herself as Miss Fuchi. In person, she is a hulking giant and her face is even more horrifying. She becomes quite taken with Iwasaki when the director jokingly says that Iwasaki is a big fan of hers. Everybody drives out to a mountain for shooting. In the car, the crew becomes wary of Fuchi when she starts to laugh, revealing her razor-sharp fangs. She obsessively stares at Iwasaki during the shoot and follows him when he goes to wash his face in the river. He tries to convince the crew to abandon filming and leave her there, but they are worried she will follow them and be angry. Fuchi appears and demands to know why they have spent the whole time ignoring her while filming Tamae. After a brief discussion among themselves the crew decides to just shoot all of Fuchi's scenes in one go so they can get rid of her. Miyake, another crew member runs screaming that he has just witnessed Fuchi kill and eat Tamae. The others (except Iwasaki) don't believe him, until they arrive at the place he led them to and find blood stains everywhere. A bloodstained Fuchi appears from behind a fallen tree, having eaten Tamae; and declares herself the lead actress of the movie. The four men run, and Fuchi catches and mauls Miyake to death, while everyone else runs from her. However, Iwasaki isn't fast enough, and Fuchi catches him. She is happy that she can finally be alone with him. ''Voices In The Dark'' Fuchi reappears as Souichi's future wife (Souchi apparently survived being eaten by her in Rumors). Gallery 1537145438714.jpg|Miss Fuchi in the manga. c42b36a4ef7ee30b500c71e1c552bff77beab2d4v2_hq.jpg|Fuchi meeting her future husband Souichi for the first time before eating him. images (1).jpg|Fuchi chasing Iwasaki through the woods. tumblr_p2gg5zu7u01ro3oueo2_500.gif|Fuchi's evil giggling. MV5BMTFmMDYxNDgtODdmYS00ZGJhLWExNzYtYTljZWU0NjE5NzhmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgwMTY5NjA@._V1_.jpg|Fuchi's evil laugh. Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Paranormal Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer